Broken
by Aaltonen Ryuunosuke Tampan
Summary: Hanya penyesalan seorang Tsukishima Kei/[AU! General Manager! Dominan!Tsukishima Kei Asisten Dosen! Submissive!Tobio Kageyama]


Sang surya dengan gagahnya menyinari daratan yang berjuluk negara matahari terbit[1]. Sementara sang buana[2] berhembus dengan kencang, mengajak dedaunan yang dilaluinya menari, menghasilkan bunyi gemerisik yang entah mengapa membuatmu merasa nyaman dan tenang. Irismu yang terbingkai oleh alat optik berbingkai penuh sewarna malam, terarah sepenuhnya pada sosok manusia yang asyik menghabiskan waktu dengan gerombolan balita yang terbalut _jump suit_ lucu yang menurutmu cocok untuk menyemarakan musim semi; ya, dengan warna-warni yang mencolok tentu semua orang berfikiran demikian bukan?

"Menikmati pemandangan, Kei- _kun_?"

Ah, kau benci suara itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Broken**

 _Tsukishima Kei_ x _Tobio Kageyama_ 's mini fiction

With second person's **Point of View**

 _Haikyuu_! © **Haruichi Furudate**

 **Broken © Seether ft Amy Lee's 'Evanescence'**

 **AU**! _General Manager_! **Tsukishima** **Kei** _Asisten Dosen_! **Tobio Kageyama**

 _Warning_ : Aneh, **Absurd** , _**Out Of Character**_ _Absolutely_

 **Note** ( **s** ) I :

Fiksi ringan _request_ dari salah satu adikku tertjintah :* dimana dia memiliki _fetish_ terhadap _couple_ yang menurutku "horror"😂 /ditendang/

Maaf ya dek kalau _angst_ -nya kurang berasa🙏

Sorry for typo(s)

Hope you enjoy it~

.

.

.

* * *

Suara gerakan sang penunjuk waktu tak lantas mengnalihkan atensi pada kumpulan berkas yang tertata rapi di sudut meja kerjamu. Jemari panjangmu tergerak, guna memperbaiki letak alat bantu optik yang setia bertengger manis di paras rupawanmu. Sekelebat bayangan seseorang yang tetiba hinggap, membuatmu mengeratkan cengkeramanmu di pena mahal yang sedari tadi kau gunakan untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan di berkas.

"Shit! Persetan dengan semuanya!"

'Srak~'

Tumpukan kertas tak berdosa menjadi pelampiasan segala emosimu. Netra tajammu terbias oleh kumpulan buliran luka yang siap meluncur; membasahi bagian parasmu. Surai cerahmu tak tertata seperti biasa, menandakan betapa kacaunya dirimu selaku seorang manager di perusahaan kenamaan Tokyo. "Cih!"

Dengan tergesa-gesa kau meninggalkan ruangan yang dengan setia mengukungmu dalam lima hari berturut-turut; tiga tahun terakhir. Akhir pekan akan kau habiskan untuk merenung, memikirkan apa sebabnya seseorang yang teramat kau cinta meninggalkanmu begitu saja, tanpa kata, tanpa isyarat apapun.

Dengan emosi yang terus menguasai dirimu, kau memacu kuda jingkrak kebangganmu menyusuri jalanan Tokyo yang selalu ramai oleh kendaraan. Dengan segera kau injak pedal gas kendaraanmu begitu netra tajammu menangkap refleksi seseorang yang selalu menempati urutan pertama orang yang kau puja, kau cinta lagi kau rindu..

"Kageyama..."

Ya, Tobio Kageyama tengah menghabiskan waktu dengan kumpulan anak-anak kecil –lagi– dan tentu dengan orang itu; Toru Oikawa, orang yang tempo hari membuat perasaanmu kacau balau, pemilik suara yang teramat ingin kau musnahkan, entah itu dengan sianida, atau arsenik, bom atom pun boleh.

* * *

 _[...it kills me to know you're just fine without me...](3)_

* * *

Dengan refleks, tangannya tergerak, menapak sempurna di dada bidangnya, dimana sang penyokong hidup nampak meronta, menghantarkan segenap perasaan sakit yang teramat menghujamnya. "Heh, aku ingin mati saja rasanya.." keluhmu sembari menundukan kepala.

Bagai kaset rusak, wajah peuh pancaran kebahagiaan milik Kageyama berputar-putar di benakmu.

'Apa-apaan itu...'

Tanpa basa-basi, kau mainkan tuas persneling, dan juga pedal gas kendaraan kebanggaanmu, meninggalkan area yang habis-habisan membuatmu terpuruk, tanpa menyadari tatapan luka orang yang sedari tadi kau perhatikan..

"Tsuki..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Kau terus melangkah, menyusuri lorong panjang dengan aroma menyengat siang itu.

Parasmu yang pias, dengan dominasi oleh sirat kekhawatiran mengiri langkahmu yang terburu-buru. Bilahmu terus menumpahkan berbagai macam lantunan doa, apalagi disaat ingatanmu memutar berita sialan dari asistenmu Iwaizumi Hajime pada dua puluh satu menit yang telah lalu.

Berbagai macam sumpah serapah kau lontarkan dalam hati. Karena kau tahu betapa repotnya dampak yang ditimbulkan jika kau memuntahkannya dengan nyaring di rumah pesakitan ini.

 **Flashback**

" _Kei-kun, Tobio-kun baru saja memasuki ruang UGD!" Iwaizumi berteriak di tengah keheningan yang mendominasi ruang rapat Astro Corporation._

 _Kau dengan raut datar tanpa ekspresi yang mudah diterka menjawab : "Apa peduliku?"_

 _Beberapa orang yang ada di sana terbelalak sadar, mendapati responmu yang sungguh di luar nalar ketika mendapati orang yang menjadi sumber deritamu tengah berjuang di ruang perawatan intensif._

" _AHO[5]! DIA MENANGGUNG KESAKITAN SELAMA INI SUPAYA KAU TIDAK MAKIN STRESS KARENA BEBANMU SEBAGAI SEORANG GENERAL MANAGER! APALAGI KAU SERING MENGELUH KETIKA OTOU-SAN MULAI MEMARAHIMU KARENA BEBERAPA LAPORAN YANG TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN KEHENDAKNYA!" Iwaizumi murka. Ia tak habis pikir dengan tingkahmu saat ini. Seringai sinis terulas di wajahmu ketika manikmu melebar. "Aku jadi bersyukur, Tobio-kun sekarang bersama dengan Oikawa-sensei. Setidaknya beliau akan terus memperhatikan pasien sekaligus kekasihnya dengan baik."_

 _Iwaizumi berbalik, meninggalkanmu yang termenung ditempatmu berdiri._

Flashback End

Derap langkahmu memecah kesunyian. Netramu menangkap sesosok pria tampan dengan balutan jas putih khas seorang dokter. "Toru-kun.."

"Oh, Kei-kun.. tunggulah di sini. Rekanku yang lain tengah berusaha mengurangi pendarahan di selaput otak Tobio.." Oikawa berujar dengan tabah.

Mulutmu terkunci, dengan sorot mata yang redup. Tak kau duga jika seseorang yang selalu kau deklarasikan sebagai orang yang teramat kau cinta sepenuh hati berjuang seorang diri menahan jutaan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya. Semuanya nampak tabu, mengingat sosok Tobio Kageyama adalah seorang yang ceria, baik hati, ramah dan tentunya kuat–

.

.

.

.

–di luarnya. Ya Tuhan, terkutuklah atas semua ketidakpekaanmu, bukan?!

* * *

 _[...Some people pretend they're strong, but they're broken inside...](4)_

* * *

Kau membeku ditempatmu. Telingamu berdenging, entah mengapa penjelasan Iwaizumi terus terngiang.

' _Tobio-kun menderita Leukimia stadium awal. Mulanya ia ibgin berterus terang padamu, mengibgat mulutmu yang laknat itu selalu memberinya masukan –alih-alih rayuan gombal– yang mungkin bisa ia jadikan motivasi untuk sembuh.'_

Ah, memang benar dirimu selalu begitu bukan ketika kalian menghabiskan nwaktu di akhir pekan; di ranjang kalian, setelah berbagi kecupan dan lumatan mesra penuh kasih dan gairah?

' _Namun, sebulan sebelum kalian berpisah, kau mulai mengeluh ini itu bukan? Dan kau makin mengabaikan Tobio-kun.'_

Kau pun mengingatnya, di mana kau yang tenang, namun juga jahil berubah menjadi sosok menyeramkan nan temperamental, selain itu kau juga acuh tak acuh denga keberadaan kekasihmu.

' _Tobio-kun amat sedih. Tapi ia lampiaskan kesedihannya dengan memaksimalkan kinerjanya sebagai Asisten Dosen. Dan selang berapa lama, ia berjumpa dengan Oikawa-sensei, dokter spesialis kanker yang juga Dosen di kampusnya.'_

Benar, kalian mulai merenggang dengan kau yang berubah menjadi super Workaholic, dan Kageyama yang selalu pulang larut dengan alasan menggantikan Oikawa-sensei di beberapa kelas bimbingannya.

' _Tapi, sebisa mungkin.. Tobio-kun tetap berusaha kuat dan tegar dihadapanmu, dengan harapan ia tak akan menambah bebanmu.. tapi ketahuilah, ia sebenarnya dalam keadaan hancur yang sehancur-hancurnya.. dimana_ _ **ia tersenyum untuk menutupi kesedihannya.. dan ia tertawa untuk menutupi tangisannya**_ _..'_

Ah, HAHAHAHA... kekasih macam apa dirimu, Kei Tsukishima?

"Brengsek!"

Kau menatap penuh luka ketika Oikawa menggenggam lembut jemari lentik Kageyama, dimana di jari manis masing-masing terselip sebuah tanda ikatan yang menjelang sakral...

' _Jadi, jangan salahkan Toboi-kun ketika ia memutuskan untuk menerima pinangan Oikawa-sensei.._

 _Mereka telah bertunangan, dan akan melaksankan pernikahan dua bulan mendatang..'_

Kau pun menangisi kekalahanmu.

* * *

 **oOo Owari oOo**

* * *

Notes :

[1] : Julukan Jepang

[2] : Istilah lain untuk angin

[3] & [4]: Quotes yang Diambil dari Tumblr

[5] : Jepang; Bodoh.

* * *

[A/N]

HOLA-HOLA /Salto di tengah koregrafi member KARD/ *ditampol*

Ini Fiksi pertama diriku di fandom Haikyuu! Maaf ya kalau asal tag dan kurang berasa angst-nya... aku bingung.. Lagipula ini ekspress ndak ada satu jam nyelesaiinnya karena laptop harus kembali ke pangkuan adik tercinta /elap ingus/

Ini Repost dari akun Facebook-ku yaaaa

So, wanna review?

.

.

.

Sign,

Orang –ngotot– Tampan


End file.
